Voodoo Doll
"Voodoo Doll" (Hangul: 저주인형; Curse Doll) is the 2nd and title track of VIXX's first studio album Voodoo. Lyrics |Lyrics= |-|Hangul= You shot right through my heart... I'll fall for you 나를 불러 네가 맘이 아플 때 내게만 털어놔 누굴 원하는데 시간을 돌려줄까 마음을 갖다 줄까 잊을 수 없을 땐 가져야 하잖아 나를 믿고 따라 해봐 그는 내게 돌아온다 시간은 너의 편 넌 그냥 기다려라 그가 널 울린 만큰 내가 다 울려줄게 째깍 째깍 다 이뤄지리라 가질 수 없다면 그냥 널 위해 살겠어 얼마든지 너라면 다칠 준비가 돼있어 이제부터 잘 봐 내가 뭘 하는지 너라면 한 몸 아깝지 않은 나 이름만 대 누구든 내가 다 데려 올 거야 째깍 째깍 다 이뤄지리라 안길 수 없다면 날 밟고 일어서 누구도 함부로 널 못 대하게 어떠한 이유라 해도 넌 내가 필요하다 널 위해 싸우는 인형이 돼 줄 나 아픈 눈을 질끈 감고 너를 위해 달려 간다 제발 나를 떠나지만 마라 네가 원하는 건 다 가져다 줄게 째깍 째깍 다 이뤄지리라 망가진다 해도 너의 손끝에서라면 온 세상의 눈물을 다 흘릴 내가 여깄어 이제부터 잘 봐 내가 뭘 하는지 너라면 한 몸 아깝지 않은 나 이름만 대 누구든 내가 다 데려 올 거야 째깍 째깍 다 이뤄지리라 Should I go Should I stay Nobody Knows (Woo~) Should I go Should I stay Nobody Knows (Woo~) Yeah 지옥의 문을 열어라 그녀를 눈물 흘리게 만든 죄인아 피 눈물 흘려라 불러라 저주의 노래 네 내면에 감춘 분노들을 말해 봐 내 육신이 널 위한 제물이 돼 네 행복에 나를 바칠 게 웃는 너의 얼굴 한번이면 족해 내가 대신 다 해 네가 바라는 것들 내 남은 시간들이 줄어든대도 누가 됐든 잘 봐 그녈 울리지 마 더 이상 잃을 무엇도 없는 나 그 누구도 모르는 내 가슴속의 슬픔은 째깍 째깍 다 사라지리라 Should I go Should I stay Nobody knows (Woo~) Should I go Should I stay (Should I go Should I stay) Nobody knows (Woo~) 다 이뤄지리라 |-|Romanization= You shot right through my heart... I'll fall for you nareul bulleo nega mami apeul ttae naegeman teoreonwa nugul wonhaneunde siganeul dollyeojulkka maeumeul gatda julkka ijeul su eobseul ttaen gajyeoya hajanha nareul mitgo ttara haebwa geuneun naege doraonda siganeun neoui pyeon neon geunyang gidaryeora geuga neol ullin mankeun naega da ullyeojulge jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira gajil su eopdamyeon geunyang neol wihae salgesseo eolmadeunji neoramyeon dachil junbiga dwaeisseo ijebuteo jal bwa naega mwol haneunji neoramyeon han mom akkapji anheun na ireumman dae nugudeun naega da deryeo ol geoya jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira angil su eopdamyeon nal barpgo ireoseo nugudo hamburo neol mot daehage eotteohan iyura haedo neon naega pillyohada neol wihae ssauneun inhyeongi dwae jul na apeun nuneul jilkkeun gamgo neoreul wihae dallyeo ganda jebal nareul tteonajiman mara nega wonhaneun geon da gajyeoda julge jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira manggajinda haedo neoui sonkkeuteseoramyeon on sesangui nunmureul da heullil naega yeogisseo ijebuteo jal bwa naega mwol haneunji neoramyeon han mom akkapji anheun na ireumman dae nugudeun naega da deryeo ol geoya jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira Should I go Should I stay Nobody Knows (Woo~) Should I go Should I stay Nobody Knows (Woo~) Yeah jiogui muneul yeoreora geunyeoreul nunmul heullige mandeun joeina pi nunmul heullyeora bulleora jeojuui norae ne naemyeone gamchun bunnodeureul malhae bwa nae yuksini neol wihan jemuri dwae ne haengboge nareul bachil ge utneun neoui eolgul hanbeonimyeon jokhae naega daesin da hae nega baraneun geotdeul nae nameun sigandeuri jureodeundaedo nuga dwaetdeun jal bwa geunyeol ulliji ma deo isang irheul mueotdo eomneun na geu nugudo moreuneun nae gaseumsogui seulpeumeun jjaekkak jjaekkak da sarajirira Should I go Should I stay Nobody knows (Woo~) Should I go Should I stay (Should I go Should I stay) Nobody knows (Woo~) da irwojirira |-|English= You shot right through my heart... I'll fall for you You call me when you’re hurting You only disclose it to me, who you want Should I turn back time, should I give you his heart When you can’t forget you need to take it Just believe in me and follow, he’s coming to me Time is on your side, just wait The tears he made you cry, I’ll cry them for you Tick tock tick tock, everything will come true If you can’t have it, I’ll just live for you No matter how much, if it’s you I’m ready to get hurt From now on watch closely what I’m about to do If it’s you my body is not wasted Just say the name and I’ll bring them to you Tick tock tick tock everything will come true If I can’t give it to you, step over me Nobody can treat you recklessly Whatever the reason is, you need me Me that becomes a doll to fight for you I shut my hurting eyes and run for you Just please don’t leave me Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you Tick tock tick tock everything will come true Even if I’m destroyed, as long as it’s in your hands I’m here, I’ll cry all the tears in the world From now on watch closely what I’m about to do If it’s you my body is not wasted Just say the name and I’ll bring them to you Tick tock tick tock everything will come true Should I go Should I stay Nobody knows (Woo~) Should I go Should I stay Nobody knows (Woo~) Yeah Open the doors of hell Sinners who made her cry, Cry tears of blood Sing it, the song of the curse, Tell me the hidden fury inside of you My flesh is an offering to you, I’ll devote myself to your happiness If you smile just once I’m satisfied I’ll do everything instead, everything you wish for Even if my remaining time diminishes Whoever this becomes watch carefully, don’t make her cry I don’t have anything else to give up That person doesn’t know me, the pain in my heart Tick tock tick tock everything will disappear Should I go Should I stay Nobody knows (Woo~) Should I go Should I stay (Should I go Should I stay) Nobody knows (Woo~) Everything will come true }} Category:VIXX Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:Tracks Category:Voodoo